


Sharm

by MoonGeek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Phichit is Yuuri's roommate, Photographer!Otabek, Pole dancer!Yuri, Stripper!Christophe (what else were you expecting), Stripper!Yuuri, im ganna have SO much fun writing this.., inspired by episode 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: Sharm, - noun. - To bring shame, to something, someone or yourselfThe way he looked, The way he moved, Was apparently hundred percent different in person."Nē~ Viktor! You want to know about him. He's a new addition. Japanese, he's not Russian nor does he speak too much of it. But, the way he speaks is exotic. Quite a turn on, in my opinion. Though.. he's so awkward. It's adorable." "He does have nice features. Though, his movements are quite sloppy. But..You always like gems in the rough." ˃̶͈̀×˂̶͈́Yurio decides to stay after the closing hours of the studio still practicing his pole dancing when some wiredo with a resting bitch face starts taking pictures of him outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so hi guys : ) this story is an alternate universe, it's based on episode 10. In this Au Yuuri, Christophe, and Yuri(o) are all pole dancers instead of ice skaters. But, only Yuuri and Christophe are strippers/erotic dancers. Yuri just finds it gross, and revealing. Yuri pole dances as a competition. Phichit is a kind Thai man that allowed Yuuri to move in. Viktor was a pole dancing instructor. Otabek is a young photographer that liked taking pictures of soldiers that came home from war(also the wintery sunsets in Russia) until he saw Yuri.
> 
> This story takes place in Russia. Which means I will be using Russian words[and also Japanese and Thai],(the translations will both be here and at the end of the chapter I used it in) and this also means that I will be using some very offensive words.  
> Example: faggot, fag, slut, whore, ex.
> 
> In Russia, homosexuals are looked down upon, up until 1999 being homosexual was seen as a mental illness, —it Truly is sad— homosexuals are still not able to get married but, in 1993 homosexuals where allow to sleep with each other legally and not be punished, nor are they allowed to adopt children. Homosexuals also get paid less. Most of Russia's population believe being homosexual is disgusting, only a small percent accepts them.(by the way, people that are transgender were as well seen as having a mental illness, where paid less, and had little rights. Some nations forbid speaking to kids about transgenders and homosexuals ) In Russia their are (now) many homosexual bars, this takes place in one bar called "Sharm". Russia's consent age is sixteen[important later on ; ) ]
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy this story.  
> -—•—–  
> {I may add later on but that's it for now} so I hope this helped anyone if they had questions of what the setting of this might be like, and a bit of background of the story!.(if you have anything to ask, please comment below .^.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the knowledge hope you enjoy the story و —◡—و

 

_  
**The way he looked,** _

_With his hair which was the color of an endless hole in space, that glistened in the flashing multi-colored lights, like the stars shining and twittering throughout a night's sky. With his white, porcelain like skin, that was almost flawless. The only blemishes were his light tinted bruises that were scattered across his body, from calf to neck, but the bruises were barely shades lighter then his skin color. Almost naked to the human eye if you didn't look closely and carefully. But, it was quite easy to gaze upon him, for his body was for sale, or at least for show. His bare chest showed that he was quite fit. Though his frame was quite feminine, it held a type of masculinity. Perhaps it was his muscle tone, or that the gleaming lights that hit his body causing it to be tinted with multiple colors. Or maybe it was his actually mostly-lean muscles that made him look more masculine. Perhaps it was the way he held his body, or maybe it was the way the artificial lights reflected on his exposed skin. Making him look illusory, he was glistening under the false lights. His body was dressed with the colors of the artificial light, that reflected off his skin as he walked. He walked with such confidence, as though to show off an expensive item he possessed to show the reasons why he was better then the rest, though, he was wearing something most people wouldn't be comfortable walking around in front of people. His only clothing he wore was black boxers that had silver sequence scattered throughout them._

**_The way he moved,_ **

_One of his pale hands gripped the pole composed of silver colored materials, as he engaged his body causing him to shift back and forth, making him seem like a wave. His other hand stayed at his hip, turning back and forth in circular motions. His hand trailed up his exposed skin, he extended his neck as his hand traveled up to his cheek, and traveled back down. His face held a type of an innocent look, as if he was being taken advantage of, though, his movements spoke much differently. He soon started walking around the silver colored pole, with his right pale hand griping the pole. He soon climbed up the pole and crossed his slightly bruised legs. When his hands left the pole, his toes pointed. He lays back, arching his back and extending his arms in the process, letting his head lower and drop, he was slightly slipping. Though, through it all, the lights complemented his body. He then bent his body back up from his waist, he gripped the pole with both of his pale hands once again. He uncrossed his legs, and his lower hand, which was his left hand, slid down the pole with such ease. Though his right hand slipped a little as well. He pulled his left leg away from the pole and he bent it inwards towards himself, though he pointed his toes away from himself. His legs where now above his torso, one was bent while the other one was caressing the metal pole, both his toes pointed. He was still, not even shaking from his weight. Though his breaths became a bit heavier, but it couldn't of been told because of the loud and pounding music surrounding him._

**_Was apparently hundred percent different in person._ **

_Viktor had seen this illusory man, in the Sharm. He was one of the only ones that left a mark in his mind. Viktor wasn't even there to enjoy the show, he had to pick up a friend of his that worked in this type of place. This place was a stripper bar. A gay stripper bar. This was one of the few places that excepted homosexuals as customers, this also would help not cause a problem to assume someone was into one gender or another. All the strippers on the stage were homosexual. The only reason Viktor came to pick up his friend was because he, once again, attacked a drunk customer for trying to making him consider selling his body for him. It always made Viktor slightly laugh, many people believe his friend had a great body, including Viktor, and they'd always shed complements on him, which he'd greatly thank. But, when it came to work he'd always got defensive about his body. Though it didn't stop him from showing off his great assets(literally >.>). But, Viktor lost track of time just by staring at the illusory man. His sparkling bright blue eyes couldn't help but trace the bruises the man had gotten. His hand went to his mouth, in a thinking manner. Though he couldn't think, his eyes where just drawn to him. His moves where sloppy. But, his face had an amazing look and his aura. It was such an innocent face. In any sport aura is important. But, softer sports like ice skating, dancing, things like that, faces and body movements are one of the most important things to have. Though, it doesn't come naturally to most people. His aura was strong, it had such lust sowed into it, Viktor couldn't help but wonder who had caused him to be this way, and what man had the right to be with this beautiful man— that Viktor bet had no worth compared to the illusory man—._

_"VVVIIKKTTTOORRR!!" A screaming Swiss man ran to Viktor throwing his arms on Viktor's shoulders, shifting his weight on to him. Viktor barley heard him over the pounding music, he felt the extra weight though he didn't look at him, his eyes were focused on the man on center stage.. "Oh.. " the Swiss man said, as he looked at the dancer on stage with his green eyes full of interest. Then a question sparked in his mind."Nē~ Viktor! You want to know about him." His green eyes flickers do to Viktor's silver color hair, which nodded. The Swiss man lips curved, he flickered his eyes back to the Japanese man on stage. "He's a new addition. Japanese, he's not Russian nor does he speak too much of it. But, the way he speaks is exotic. Quite a turn on, in my opinion. Though.. he's so awkward. It's adorable." The Swiss man green eyes traced the young Japanese man's body, his mind complimenting it. "He does have nice features. Though, his movements are quite sloppy. But.." The Swiss man once again flickered his green pupils to the Russian next to him. His smile brightened and became wider,"You always like gems in the rough." His smile softened, as did his eyes. He leaned closer to Viktor's ear, and continued. His breath caressed Viktor's ear,"Like you did with me.." He moved away, slightly. His green eyes were now drenched in a melancholy look. He flickered his eyes once again to the rough gem. " His name is Yuuri.. Yuuri Katsuki. He just got here, a week or two ago." He got off of Viktor's shoulder. He looked at Viktor once again, Viktor didn't take notice. A slight sigh escaped The Swiss's lips, though the pounding music drowned it out. He was pretty sure no one would care about his exhale of breath.. But, he wish someone would.. He cleared his mind from unclear, and uncharted thoughts as he zipped up his black fur covered coat. As well as a few white strands of fur left by his loving persian cat. "Nē~ Viktor come on.." the Swiss man yelled over the music. Though Viktor ignored him, still watching to the rough gem sparkle it's little shine that had so much potential in every sparkle. Viktor's blue eyes shown an interest for one man. It was for a man who he never met. Looking at the sight slightly dented the Swiss man's heart, remembering Viktor's same blue eyes digging holes into his many back tendons. triggered his thoughts of Viktor's cold touch all over his body, his cold delicate hands that slightly pushed his back down, that lifted his legs and stabled them. They left uncharted marks, unable to see. But, he could still feel them. Everywhere. Viktor's scattered fingerprint on the souls of his feet that were left long ago. Viktor's strong grips scattered across his legs where Viktor had help stable or had stretched his legs out._

_"Chris," the Swiss man felt something cool and delicate caress his cheek, but besides for the cold sensation. His cheeks felt as if someone added another layer of skin, though a bit colder than a humans body temperature. Chris's green colored irises looked into Viktor's blue ones. Chris saw a blurry mess of the different blue colored hues that formed in Viktor's irises. Christophe thought for a split second that Viktor was the one crying, but soon realized it was himself that was crying. His mind stopped, he couldn't think.  He quickly got out of Viktor's cold grasp—that held so much history—and ran past him without a second breath. He ran out of the place that in the time of three or so minutes ruined, destroyed his mind. Or at least what was left. His mind ran with the haunting and disturbing thoughts that sparked his waterworks, causing even more tear droplets to migrate into his, now, glossy eyes. His mind was a hell, once again telling him nightmarish myths, that felt oh so true. Christophe looked around his blurred world for a bench. It was dark but, he found one eventually. It was made of silver colored metal that's navy blue paint was chipping off. He sat down on the cold, metal made bench. The coldness leaked into his coat and jeans. He felt cold and dreadful. Why had his mind conclude to those statements. His elbows rested on his thighs, as his head leaned in to his cupped hands. No a sound left his mouth but, by just feeling his aura, anyone could tell he was distraught. A source of warmth took the spot next to him. But Christophe didn't say a word. He was to busy drowning in his self doubt_

_"Uwa~! The sky is gorgeous tonight!" A young and energetic voice boomed in Christophe's ears. The voice dripped with happiness. It was quite for a few seconds, until he continued speaking," The stars are glistening.. Much like your tears." His voice twisted into a melancholy note when he made a comment on Christophe's tearful face. Christophe tensed when he brought it up, was he being watched by this stranger? But, the only tension was from Christophe, the man next to him was swinging his legs while humming a very familiar tune that almost anyone would know, Shall we skate. Christophe realized his eyes didn't have new tears in them, though they still felt a bit heavy. He finally turned his head to face the stranger next to him, the stranger had mocha colored skin and defiantly wasn't from Russia. He had brown eyes that sparkled like the night's stars and his smile showed a few of his pearly whites. He had short dark hair that when side to side from both the wind and the way he rocked his head to the tune of Shall we skate. His bare hands griped the edge of the benches seat to insure he wouldn't fall off. His smile seemed to dull a bit as he talked about Christophe once again,"Вы, кажется, грустно.." The young man's smile slight turned sour but that didn't last long, as he looked at his watch. He quickly stood up,"Phracêā!! I have to pick him up." He started running in the direction Christophe—thought— he came from. The Thai man waved to Christophe, "Læ̂w phb kạn h̄ım̀!" He yelled with joy in his voice, he turned away from Christophe and started jogging,"Hopefully" he sighed._

_"D̀ā mạn! I really wanted to see Yuuri's performance." The Thai man's dark brown eyes watched his watch tick. He sighed as he moving his arms back and forth as he ran.  His head was down, but soon returned to its regular position with a new smile on his face. "I'll make it in time! I know it!" His voice was filled with determination as he ran across streets on the sidewalks avoiding the small population of people on the streets and sidewalks. But, what else would you expect, it was about twelve thirty in the morning. Sure, the Thai man had work in less then five hours, but he found out where his roommate/best friend worked. He had to give support. The loud music that pounded through the walls of the bar Sharm was easy enough to hear. The Thai man saw the line to the Sharm and groaned. "Phracêā!! It's going to take ages." But his hopes skyrocketed  when he saw another one of his besties who was nearing the front of the line, his smile enlarged as he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Seuong!!!" He started running towards the young Korean man. Seuong's dull brown almond shaped eyes met the face of the person who called his name. He was engulfed in a hug he wasn't prepared for. His eyes grew big and his body tensed up, he never favored physical contact. The Thai man pulled back, his eyes where squeezed shut and his white teeth glimmered in the false lights. It couldn't help but stop the Korean man's heart for a few beats. "Nē~!" The Thai man spoke up, his arms still draping around Seuong's shoulders, he batted his eyelashes at him. Trying to persuade him,"Can you let me cut?" He leaned closer to Seuong's ear, "Budi?~" he begged a bit sexually._

_The Thai man pulled back, looking at his Korean friend. His face was like a stone wall, but it was cracking he could tell. "No..." Seuong said, voice unvarying._

_A pout was placed on his lips, "Nani?! You must be blind!" The Thai man exaggerated. A smirk laced on his features. He leaned in and kissed Seuong's pale cheek. His soft and moist lips left an invisible mark on his cheek. When the Thai man pulled away, the Korean man in front of him had blush dusted on his pale cheeks. His mouth opened a bit. His brown eyes sparked. "How about now..~" The Thai man purred._

_It took a minute, he was still dazed, "Sure..." The Thai man smiled and unwrapped his arms and skipped i fromt of the Korean. Seuong shook his head heading back into reality, he was irritated, "Wait, Phichit, wh-"  Seuong was going to continue, but Phichit wasn't in front of him anymore._

_-—-•-—-_

_Phichit ecstatic as entered the gay bar, it stunk of beer and cigarettes as well as sweat and 'fun times'. It wasn't an ideal working place, but. Phichit was supportive of Yuuri and would go to the end of the world for him.. Well maybe not that far but pretty close to that. Phichit heard Yuuri's soft music that he had made himself. Phichit followed the sound to see Yuuri—very close to being naked— on a silver pole. He held his body well, Phichit couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He had never seen Yuuri this passionate about anything, besides playing the piano. Phichit heard this music before, Yuuri always played it in the house either on the piano or on a tape. Though, Phichit doubts Yuuri knows he has been listening in. It also surprised him that Yuuri could dance like this and show off his body as if it was nothing. A smile graced Phichit's lips as he got out his wallet and ran straight to the stage. He could tell all of the eyes in the place we're on Yuuri. Phichit was proud of what popularity Yuuri had gained in the few weeks he lived in Russia. Though, he was still a bit disappointed. Yuuri could accomplish so much more then just showing off his body. When Phichit was at the stage, Yuuri was getting off the pole and the music was at its ending note. Phichit took out dollar bills as he made it rain in the front of the stage making him noticeable wolf calling and yelling "Uwa~!" Multiple times. His ecstatic brown eyes met Yuuri's shocked ones._

_"P-Phichit?!" Yuuri quietly screeched embarrassedly as he picked up the money on the stage, he shook a bit. His eyes were tearful. He was ashamed of what his newly roommate and friend thought. Thinking the worst possible situation of Phichit kicking him out. He'd have to done something even more degrading if he had to rent an apartment on his own. But, Phichit  looked happy. His smile was wide and he kept the dollars coming. Once he ran out of the dollars in his hand. He closed his eyes and had a smile on his face._

_"Looks like your gonna have to pay more of the rent this month." He then stuck his tongue out in a teasing matter. Yuuri laughed softly as he picked up the rest of the money. "I'll pick you up in a bit!! See ya!" Phichit said as he walked away from the stage. Yuuri picked up the dollar bills, and walked back stage. Phichit waited near the back for Yuuri._

_"You know the dancer that was just on stage?" A Russian accent broke Phichit's silent mind. Phichit looked over to the man who held that voice. He wasn't old and he had a good build, blue eyes and silver hair. Phichit hesitantly nodded. The man's eyes softened, as he put his hands up in defense. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not looking for anyone to get off with." One of his gloved hands reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a card," I'm Viktor Nikiforov. I'm a co-owner of dancing classes, run by Yakov Feltsman and his ex-wife Lilia Baranovskaya. That also includes pole dancing." Phichit took his card and smiled lightly._

_"I'll let Yuuri know.." Viktor smiled lightly in return, but Phichit was already running to the clothed Yuuri. Viktor saw the Japanese man who's hair was still gelled back, but he hadn't look as he did on stage. Yuuri's face was drenched in embarrassment, his cheeks and the tips of his ears where tinted red. He had blue glasses on as well. He had a small smile on his face as well, it looked dorky and it suited him. It was unlike the face he had before, he was like a different person. He had laugh a bit, but he was speaking a foreign language. Japanese, like Christophe had said. Viktor's blue eyes widened. Christophe he'd forgot about him. Viktor took out his phone and scrolled through his notifications. He let out a breath of relief when Christophe left a message._

**Delivered: 12:30  
** 'Im fine, I'll get a taxi home..'  
read:12:41

_It was a relief that he was okay, he felt a bit bad for the younger man when he started crying. But he didn't think too long about it, his phone buzzed in his hand. It was another text, but from another person, there contact name was Russian Tiger._

**Delivered:12:40  
** ' can you come to the studio? Theres some weirdo here taking pictures'  
Read: 12:41

_—•–'–•—_

**_words_  
** •Russian•  
。  
。Вы, кажется, грустно.~ You seem sad.

 **•Japanese•  
** 。Nē~ Hey  
。Uwa~Woah  
。Nani~ What  
•Thai•  
。Læ̂w phb kạn h̄ım̀~See you again  
。Phracêā~God  
。D̀ā mạn~Damn it

_**•Korean•  
。Budi~Please** _

_**a/n- merry christmas and happy birthday Viktor, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days : ) hope you guys enjoyed reading it!!** _


End file.
